One that I Admired
by Proof-of-Life523
Summary: I once had someone I looked up to. I want to be like him when I grow up. I admired him. I don't have any siblings, so he was like an older brother to me. We were inseparable. His name was Alistair.


**Oh my gosh it has been so long. I actually thought of this story from when the first episode aired which was like 16 weeks ago. 16 WEEKS! I have no motivation (lol). Also, thank you for reading this because again it's been a while since I wrote stories here.**

**So the summary is how a girl has a childhood friend. Yeah that's basically it.**

**BUT this is Shingeki no Kyojin/ attack on Titan fandom. So major yet very obvious how this will turn out. But when this story will it stop nobody knows.**

**So enjoy reading and don't forget to review!~**

* * *

I once had someone I looked up to. I want to be like him when I grow up. I admired him. I don't have any siblings, so he was like an older brother to me. We were inseparable. His name was Alistair.

"Argh, why do I have to do the dishes right now?! He's arriving soon!" I shouted out to the window without a care to who would listen to her. My hands are busy cleaning the dishes and cleaning the rest of the house alone. It was punishment for staying out too late last night. Mother would be out in the morning to take care of the sick and elderly people in Wall Maria and father would be tending the fields at the farm. "It's all because of Mikael! Blame him for asking me to watch a theatre play with him!" I shouted again. From my window, I heard faint ringing of the bells at the wall. "Oh," I said, silently disappointed. I don't get to see him arrive safely through the gates of Wall Maria again. "He's back."

I placed the last plate on the dryer, dried my hand and rushed to the mirror. The messy bun hairstyle was no longer as I let it down naturally. From my jewellery box, I took a pair of diamond studs.

~.~.~.~.~

'_**Here. Open your hand.' Alistair said. We were in the fields, hiding under a tree for shade, enjoying the fresh country air and sun. In the distance, we could see farmers in their fields with their oxen and carts.**_

'_**Eh?' I slowly opened my eyes hiding from the harsh sunlight from above. I sat up.**_

'_**Eh? You say, open your hand already.' He said impatiently. I opened out my hand and his clenched fist landed on it. He slowly lets go and I felt two rock-like things on my hand. When Alistair moved his hand away from mine, the rocks suddenly reflect in my eyes. I suddenly flinched but when I opened my eyes again, the bright light dimmed and saw that they were diamond earrings.**_

_**Where could he have bought the money for this? Diamonds are very expensive because it was rare to find them within the walls, let alone buy them. Just maybe, he found them himself? Even so, to get the money to find someone to make them into these beautiful studs; just how much trouble did you go for this?**_

'_**What is this? It's so pretty.' I smiled to him. 'Thank you!'**_

_**He smiled back. 'You're welcome.'**_

'_**Did you bring a needle?' I asked. 'You see, I haven't got my ears pierced yet…'**_

_**Alistair reached from his pocket. 'You were prepared weren't you?' I smirked. He smiled and took out a napkin that had a needle in it. 'Yep.' He said.**_

'_**Hey, can you do it for me? If I do it, it starts to bleed really quickly.' I said. Though it wasn't really true; I just wanted to let him to do it because had very gentle hands and that I trusted him. 'Please?' I showed a pleading face.**_

_**He let out a sigh. 'Fine.' He took the studs from my hands and moved my bangs, placing it behind my ears. He leaned close.**_

_**He pierced the bottom area of my left ear first. 'Ow.'**_

_**He smiled, 'Sorry, just deal with it for a moment.'**_

'_**Hey, how much was this?' I interrupted. 'It was expensive wasn't it? Since it was diamonds and all…' He pierced in the same area in my right ear. 'Oww.'**_

_**Tears began to swell in my eyes from the stinging pain. I blink quickly so they could disappear to who knows where. Alistair lent me his handkerchief and pressed it onto my right ear. I held onto the handkerchief so that he could let go.**_

'_**Nah, they're just something I got for really cheap.' He said. **_

_**Liar. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~.~.~.~.~**_

Well, that was 2 years ago. I finished putting the earrings on so I left a note on the table saying that I'll be going outside, fetched my shoes and ran my way to the gates of Wall Maria. My house wasn't that far, I only have to run a small distance and I'm there.

Sounds of horses and voices of a small gathering crowd become louder when the distance between us become smaller. I finally arrived, standing at the back of the crowd. Beside me was a crate so I stood on it so I can see the upcoming group.

"Hey, hurry up! They're here!" A small boy shouted from next to me.

"Wait, what if mum hears about this…" A girl whispered to the boy.

"Who cares, they're here!" He smiled.

I stepped off the crate to find a closer spot and so that the 2 children next to me could stand on it instead. When I finally reached to the front of the crowd, I looked back and saw that the two kids were able to see their heroes properly.

The group of people with green coats with the symbol of the wings of freedom rode on horses and carts down the path that the crowd made way for. Shocked gasps and hating eyes peer among the injured and defeated heroes.

"Why is there so few of them"

"A bunch of them were eaten."

"This is what happens when you go out of the walls."

Suddenly, an old woman walked out of the gathered crowd looking for someone, shouting their name for everyone to hear.

"M-Moses, have you seen him anywhere?" she asked one of the people. I frowned and felt empathy for the old woman. Not wanting to see the rest of the scene, I turned around and moved out of the crowd to the back. I looked to the children still standing on the crate, seeing everything in their point of view, their eyes wide feasting at the scene. Would they still call them heroes, I wonder.

I walked out to the street behind the crowd. _'I'll wait for him at the stables then.'_ I decided. So I walked at the same direction to where they were heading with houses that filled the large gap in between us. Then I heard someone shout my name.

"Genny!" a man's voice shouted from a distance. I turned back to the direction of the voice and saw someone wave both his arms around without holding onto the reigns of the horse.

"Alistair!" I ran towards my childhood friend. Once I reach time "I thought you were with your group."

"Nah, the return trip was depressing enough." He replied with a small smile. "Do you want to hop on?" he said pointing at the back.

"Can I?" I smiled.

"Sure you can." He held out his right hand and I grabbed it. He pulled me up and I sat behind him, clutching onto his shoulder. "Hold tight."

"I am." I said.

"No," he said. He grabbed my hands, pulled my arms closer and placed it around his waist. "Now you won't fall off."

I blushed, "Y-yeah, okay." I said, stuttering.

"We're going to move now."

"J-Just hurry up already!" I shouted. He laughed. "Okay, okay, calm down." He kicked the horse to the side and it started moving.

As we go down the rocky road, I began to listen to his stories of his journey outside the wall that protected us and as I listen, I would hug him tighter. The stories of his team; the discoveries he found; the dangerous missions he carried out and the friends he lost. He told me everything, lifting the enormous weight from his shoulders and sharing it with me.

He came back this time, there's no telling when he would come back to me. He is my most important person.

And he's in the Scouting Legion.

* * *

**So how is it from a person who hasn't gone here in a while? Still good enough? Hehe, I'm doing chapter two right now and I've got the motivation. Now I just need to get my hardcore fairy dust to keep it going.**

**Also don't forget to review!**


End file.
